Let's Get Loud
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: It's Summertime and the New Directions get a taste of what Santana's Family is like. Will they have fun or will they end up wanting to find a exit? Please Read and Enjoy! and..Review! xoxox : Song Fic Let's Get Loud- Jennifer Lopez
1. Let's Get Loud

_**Hey Guys this is a One-shot I have been wanting to put up for a while now. So here it is and I hope you like it! It takes place the summer after their junior year and there all in the same grade which means in this there all gonna be seniors together. I don't like when there in separate grades! I don't know why I just don't! So I here it is! I hope you like it!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Don't forget to Review at the end!**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"Oh My God this is so boring" groaned Santana in a lawn chair with her bathing suit on and some big sun glasses.

Rachel had invited everyone over to her pool for a fun day in the sun. They had all been there since noon and it was 4 o'clock. Next to Santana was Brittany, and Quinn on her other side. On the other side of Quinn was Rachel on the other side of Rachel was Kurt. Blaine, Finn, Artie, Mike, Puck, Sam, and Tina were all in the pool. Mercedes was sitting alongside of the pool whispering and giggling with Sam.

"Well of course this is boring to you; you've been lying there for four hours" said Mike with a arched brow.

"Watch it boy Chang" barked Santana. "I'm just saying I thought it would be more entertaining than this…but then again it is Berry's house" added Santana rolling her eyes under her sunglasses.

"Well do you have anything in mind that might be better than this?" asked Artie sitting in his water seat in the pool.

Santana sat up a little leaning on elbows and lifted up her sunglasses "Actually I do, you guys hungry?" asked Santana; All the guys looked at Santana as if she had six heads, "I'm sorry stupid question…I'm entitled to those once in a while" added Santana

"Where are we going?" asked Mercedes

"My Family throwing a BBQ, you guys up for it" replied Santana with an arched brow

"Sounds like fun" smiled Quinn

"Then let's go" smirked Santana as she got out of the lawn chair.

Everyone started to move and make their way towards the driveway to get in there cars.

"Wait, I have to change" yelped Rachel

Santana caught Rachel before she could run inside her house "Berry, as much as I love watching you dress like a five year old and a 50 year old women at the same time, I'll be damned if you look like that in front of my family" snapped Santana "I got everyone covered" she added telling everyone to come on with her arm.

Everyone got into their cars and followed Santana as they endured a forty-five minute ride. When they got there the sun was setting; the house in front of them was big and white. The decorations in the back could be seen at the front of the house. The music was blasting and you could hear someone having a conversation in Spanish.

"Where are we?" asked Kurt

"My Aunt's house" replied Santana with a small smile as she got out of her car.

Santana began to walk towards the house and everyone followed her in. When they walked into the house there were so many different smells that smelled so good a groan escaped everyone's mouth. Santana smirked at their reaction.

"TOMMY" yelled Santana

Suddenly a boy Santana's completion came jogging to them with a small smile on his face.

"What do you want Tana" asked Tommy playfully hitting her in the arm

Santana whipped her head to look at him "Don't play with me" she barked punching the boy in the arm.

"Ow, okay okay… You lucky you a girl" said Tommy

Santana rolled her eyes "Whatever, I need your help"

"What's up?" asked Tommy

"I need you to help my friends, I know you have some extra clothes in your room that you never wear to give these guys" said Santana

Tommy looked at the group of people in front of him and slowly nodded his head "Okay I'll help you. But I expect a bangin' Christmas gift this year" he said

"Okay" replied Santana

Tommy snapped his head at her "Okay?" he said surprised Santana agreed so easily and wasn't trying to compromise with him.

"I said okay, boy don't make me change my mind" snapped Santana

Everyone from the group couldn't help but laugh at the banter that was happening in front of their eyes.

"Guys, this is my cousin Tommy. He's like my little brother" said Santana putting her arm around Tommy with a small smile on her face. "He's gonna be taking care of you guys" she added pointing to the guys.

All the guys nodded and Tommy took the lead showing them to his room so they could get change. The guys waved goodbye to the girls as they went up the stairs to get ready.

"Okay, let's get started! This might take a while" smirked Santana as she led the girls into a guest room.

About an hour and twenty minutes later the guys were knocking on the girls' door to see if they were ready.

"How can you not be ready yet?" asked Puck as he knocked on the door

"I'm sure you guys look fine" added Sam

"The foods gonna get cold by the time we get out there" added Artie

"Will you guys hush, I'm trying to make Berry's eyebrow's even" yelled Santana threw the door

"Ow! Santana!" yelped Rachel

"And this is why we pluck our eyebrows" said Santana

"Hey Santana, don't kill her! I happen to be in love with her" yelled Finn threw the door

"Trust me Frankenteen if I wanted to do that I would have don't it a long time ago" said Santana

"Guys will be right now, go ahead without us" yelled Tina threw the door.

The guys shrugged and went out back to the BBQ. The music was still blasting and there was food and people everywhere. There were clear Christmas light hung up around the trees to give us light and little torches of fire. There was a band; it seemed to be a part of Santana's family.

"You guys must be Tana's friends. I'm her Aunt Maria, you're welcome to eat and dance" smiled Maria

"Thank you, Thank you for having us" smiled Blaine

The Guys all headed to the food table and began making plates. In the middle of them making plates the girls' came out with smiles on their faces. Santana was in a red constellation twist halter dress with red lip stick and her hair down and wavy. Quinn was in a black crimped Marilyn dress; here hair was short and straight. Mercedes was in a purple Lattice dress with her hair down and in loose curls. Brittany was in yellow halter ruffle dress with her hair down and straight. Tina was in a blue slit sleeve scoopneck dress her hair down and in loose curls. And Rachel was in a white Hi Lo Mambo dress with her hair down and wavy. All the girls had flowers in their hair that matched the color of their dress and they all looked amazing.

"I gotta say Satan we did a good job" smiled Kurt looking at the rest of the girls

"Yeah, I guess I could give you come credit" smirked Santana

The girls' and Kurt walked up to the guys with smiles on their faces.

"You guys look amazing" said Artie in shock

"Thanks" smiled Quinn

"It wasn't easy, Berry was the hardest" announced Santana

"Hey!" said Rachel with angry eyebrows.

"Tana! Tana! Don't think your gonna get away without singing" said a man a part of the band.

Santana looked up at the man and smiled "Uncle Ernesto, can just one BBQ without singing" joked Santana

"No, get your butt up hear and sing" he smiled

"Gimme a sec!" yelled Santana. "Alright, guys I gotta go sing…I expect all of you on e the dance floor" she added as she began to walk away.

The band began to play some lively music and everyone began to leave there seats to get on the dance floor to dance. Santana bobbed her head to the beat and started singing.

**(Santana's couin's doing the background)**

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

** Santana with the girls backing her up****  
**Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up, let's do it  
C'mon people let's get loud  
Let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell ya  
What you gotta do

The New Direction joins the dance floor and everyone begins to do the salsa. Every girl on the dance floor his being spun and as they spin there dress spin with them. Brittany danced with Artie; Sam danced with Mercedes; Quinn danced with Puck; Mike danced with Tina; Blaine danced with Kurt; and Rachel danced with Finn who was surprisingly keeping up.

If you wanna live your life  
Live it all the way and don't you waste it  
Every feelin' every beat  
Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it  
You gotta do it (you gotta do it)  
you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (you gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it (do it)  
you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say

Life's a party, make it hot  
Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm  
Every minute, every day  
Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm going to live my life)  
You gotta do it (you gotta do it)  
you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (you gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it (do it)  
you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say

CHORUS:  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do, oh no

Music BREAK

(Make it hot)  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Let's get loud, lets'get loud  
It's just a party, baby  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Let's get loud, pop it up

At this moment all the glee girls are being spun in a series of spins to really show there salsa technique during the "Hey!"

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Life is meant to be big fun  
You're not hurtin' anyone  
Nobody loses  
let the music make you free  
be what you wanna be make no excuses  
You gotta do it, (do)  
you gotta do it your way (what you wanna do)  
To gotta prove it (say)  
You gotta mean what you say (what you wanna say)  
You gotta do it, (go)  
you gotta do it your way (where you wanna go)  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say (just do it, ohh)

CHORUS:  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do

Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Let's get loud, let's get loud

Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do

Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Let's get loud, let's get loud

You didn't know I could do that did ya

The song ends and everyone claps and cheers for Santana's. When Santana finished the song she got off stage and went to the rest of the glee club.

"You guys were pretty good…Pillsbury doughboy was keepin' up" said Santana

Finn rolled his eyes "Thank you…don't you get tired of insulting us and calling us names?" asked Finn

"Hey, I call you names because I care. That's why each and every one of you have offensive nicknames" said Santana

"If you guys haven't noticed Santana's insults mean that she loves us. It's her own little way of saying that she cares about us" announced Tina

"I knew that…Lord Tubbington knew too" smiled Brittany

"Well Santana, we love you too" grinned Rachel giving Santana a hug.

"Ahhh, Hobbit you usually ask for these" squirmed Santana with her face scrunched up

"Group Hug" announced Blaine with a smile

"No" said Santana but she was too late all of her friends were in a big group hug and all Santana could do was roll her eyes and settle into the hug.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! IF FINALLY ONLINE AND I NO LONGER HAVE TO KEEP IT IN MY HEAD! PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT? YOUR THOUGHT'S MATTER TO ME SO PLEASE REIVEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	2. Strut

**_Hey Guys, I had this amazing one-shot idea and i thought why not put it in here instead of giving it its own thing. Okay, how many of you loved the cheetah girls growing up?... everyone should be rasining there hand because i need. Anyways while on the bus ride home from school i thought of this amazing one-shot idea invovling Kurt and the gang. i hope you all like it and enjoy it! Please reveiw at the end!_**

**_xoxox_**

**_chordoverstreetfanactic_**

* * *

Kurt woke up on an early Saturday morning. It had been a couple of days since graduation and everyone were still on their high from it. Everyone was going to be going there separate ways once August came; some were in groups while others were going by themselves. Rachel, Finn, Santana, Blaine, and himself were going to New York; Sam, Mercedes, and Puck were going to L.A; Tina and Mike were going to Chicago; Brittany is going to Miami; Quinn is going to Connecticut; Artie was heading off to New Jersey; and Sugar was stuck in Lima with one more year of high school.

Kurt liked the fact that some of his friends were optimistic and were gonna try the long distance thing; he had to give it to them Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Artie, and Sugar were strong.

After making himself some coffer he went outside in his bath robe and house shoes to the get the mail. Once get got the mail he walked back into the Hummel/Hudson home and began to scan through the mail as he sipped his coffee.

"Bill, Bill, Coupon, Bill, Coupon, Oooo this has my name on it" said Kurt as he talked to himself.

He looked closely at the envelope and noticed that it was from the contest he signed up for; he almost forgot he signed up for it since the applicants were due that past October. He violently opened the envelope and began to read it.

Within seconds a scream was heard throughout the Hummel/Hudson house "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Kurt. Close after his scream Burt, Carole, Finn, and Sam came running towards Kurt; Burt had a bat in hand.

"What the hell is going on" yelled Burt holding the bat.

"Dad, I got in!" said Kurt jumping with excitement.

"What?" said Burt bringing down his bat and looking at his son with a confused look.

"Back in October I enter my designs into a contest, I'm one of five that one throughout the country. I'm going to Spain" smiled Kurt.

"Yeah, the showing is in Spain. They call it Spain teen fashion week, all the best designer go and I have a chance to meet some of them and they get to see my designs" said Kurt still jumping for joy.

"No way bro, that's awesome. You're really into this fashion stuff" said Finn patting his step brother on the back and taking the acceptances letter from him to see.

"I know" grinned Kurt.

"How long is this trip?" asked Carole getting herself some coffee.

"Two weeks" smiled Kurt.

"Two weeks in Europe, it doesn't sound very safe" said Burt.

"Oh come on Dad, I'm 18. I think I can handle Europe" replied Kurt.

"Wait bro, it says you need to bring models. You don't know any models" said Finn.

Kurt thought about it for a minute "Yes, yes I do. Sam, Finn, get dress and be ready in 15. We have a meeting to attend" said Kurt making his way to the stairs to get ready.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, what meeting?" asked Finn.

Kurt turned toward the two teen boys "You'll see".

XXXX

Twenty minutes later the entire gang was at the Lima Bean enjoying a couple of coffer waiting for the news they were gonna hear from Kurt.

"Can we talk about why we're here at an unholy hour?" asked Santana.

"Santana, its 8:15" said Rachel.

"Not now hobbit, it's too early" said Santana putting her hand in Rachel's face.

"Okay enough with the Pezberry banter, I have great news" smiled Kurt.

"What is it?" smiled Mercedes as she leaned more into Sam's grasp around her.

"Where going to Europe" yelled Kurt.

Santana nearly choked on her coffee while the rest of the gang freaked out over the exciting news "Wait, why are we going to Europe?" asked Rachel.

"Who cares why, were gonna Europe" said Puck.

"Ugh, it's amazing. You guys are gonna love it and the food…to die for" smiled Sugar as she sat on Artie's lap.

"My designs, including four others won to show their designs during Europe teen fashion week. It says I need models and my designs are based off you guys so, why not have you guys be my models" smiled Kurt.

"This is amazing, Congratulations" said Blaine kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"When do we leave?" asked Quinn.

"A week, and were gonna be there for two weeks" smiled Kurt.

"This is great Kurt, it's like another last hooray before we all go our separate ways" smiled Rachel.

"Exactly, so Tina, you're the only one in this group I trust with a needle and thread. Will you help me bring my designs to life?" asked Kurt.

"I'd be happy too" smiled Tina.

"Great, now I gotta go, I have to shop and pack for a two week trip to Spain. I suggest the ladies join me" said Kurt getting up from his seat and preparing himself to leave.

The ladies kissed there men good bye and ran off with Kurt to get ready for the two week trip. This was gonna be amazing.

XXXXX

"Oh my god, this is where were staying" says Puck as he looked at the tall building.

"It's beautiful isn't it" said Blaine touching the walls.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, Welcome to Spain. I am Tim and these are my colleagues, we will be your staff for you and your models during your time in Spain" said the butler.

"No way we have butlers and maids" grinned Finn.

"Now you guys get to see how I live" cheered Sugar.

"Will take your bags, there are four rooms and a work for you. I'm assuming you would like two girl rooms and two boy rooms" said the butler.

"That will be fine" grinned Kurt.

The butler and maids went towards the gangs' bangs and picked them up putting them into rooms. "Oh and Mr. Hummel there's a pool and a gym" added the butler.

"Oh my god, pool here I come" yelled Brittany has she ran towards the pool.

A couple of hours later after the gang was settled they all sat by the pool side relaxing. Everyone was soaking up the sun while Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel intensely looked at Kurt's designs.

"Kurt these are amazing" smiled Rachel.

"You took are personalities and put them into clothes, with a touch of Kurt of course" added Quinn

"I love my dress, it's so me" smiled Mercedes.

"I'm glad you guys like it, but before I get under way with the clothes I need to see your walks. We are going to be on a runway ladies and gentlemen and we need to be fierce and phenomenal. In other words we all need to werk" said Kurt with a snap at the end.

"But we don't know how to walk on a runways" said Finn

"We can teach you" said Brittany with a wink while getting up from her lawn chair.

**{Santana)**  
_You can breathe in the music the city makes_

**{Brittany}**_  
Move by the rhythm the Gypsies play_

**{Mercedes}**_  
Deep inside it comes alive.  
_**{Rachel}**_  
There is a whisper that feeds your soul_

**{Tina}**_  
Word's so beautiful like a Spanish rose_

**{Quinn}**_  
Till you hypnotize that's when you arrive_

_*Girls pop up and start dancing, Kurt soon joins in and they began to strut along the poolside.*_

_[Chorus:]_**{All}**_  
You got to strut like you mean it  
Free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
Come on, come on.  
Get up when you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it  
Come on, come on, come on, yeah.  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah._

**{Mercedes}**_  
Deep in the pavements kicking through the streets_

**{Santana}**_  
To wonder like Picasso in the Barcelona heat._

**{Sugar}**_  
Passion is the fashion and life is poetry_

**{Quinn and Brittany}**_  
We welcome to another worlds where every heart can beat (ow, ow)_

**{All}**

_In a different tempo there's never a wrong one (_**Rachel: **_never a wrong one (never a wrong one))  
Building to a crescendo_

**{Santana}**_  
You know the journey is just begun (ah, ah, ah)._

_[Chorus]_**{All}**

_You got to strut like you mean it  
Free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
Come on, come on.  
Get up when you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it  
Come on, come on, come on, yeah.  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah.  
_

*****_The boys find their inner supermodel and begin to the three walks around the pool.__  
_**{All}**_  
Hey feel the flow when you just can't move no more (no more)  
The city wants to show (aha) you something (something), something (something)  
A heart unfolds (unfolds ) that you will never know (never know)  
Barcelona soul (uh) says something (something), something good is coming, is coming, yeah_

**{Santana and Mercedes}**_  
Everybody knows that something good is coming on!_

_[Chorus]_**{All}**

_You got to strut like you mean it  
Free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
Come on, come on.  
Get up when you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it  
Come on, come on, come on, yeah.  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah.  
_

**{All}**_  
You got to strut...  
_

**{Butler}**_  
Bienvenidas esto es mi sueño_

**{Glee gang}**_  
Come on, come on, get up!_

**{Butler}**_  
Síganme y descubran mi Barcelona_

**{Glee gang}**_  
Stand! Come on, come on!_

**{Butler}**_  
Bienvenidas esto es mi sueño_

**{Glee gang}**_  
Come on, come on... __[fading]_

XXXXX

The show had come quicker than ever and the gang werk that runway like no ever. Each person was fiercer then the next. Kurt was so proud of his best friends. As the Puck did the second to last look it was time for his finale; Brittany.

"Brittany you are the fierces person I know. I need you to tear the runaway apart; I need you to be a unicorn. Can you handle the job?" asked Kurt with intensity.

"I have to pee first" said Brittany

"No, no time for peeing. Go kick some ass" said Kurt as he pushed Brittany onto the runaways.

Brittany feel right into her walk after Kurt's push and she strut herself down that runaway werking the hell out of a ivy green dress, with her hair in a messy blown out knot.

"Werk Brittany, werk" yelled Kurt as he clapped his hands.

Brittany was amazing and she came through for her best friend. After his fashion show, multiple big fashion names came up to him and told him how remarkable his work was. Kurt continuously blushed the whole night as he got great comment after great comment. Kurt was a hit at Europe's teen fashion week.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT ! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WAS IT GOOD? OR WAS IT BAD? PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**SONG- Strut- Cheetah Girls (Disney)**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
